Little Red Lovi
by BakuganDeathNoteFan123
Summary: It's a Hetalia version of Little Red Riding Hood with Romano as Little Red and Spain as the wolf. Also, Germany is a woman in this because why not?


A\N: Hello. This was partially inspired by this picture for a possible Black Butler OVA that had Alois as Little Red Riding Hood to match the 'Ciel in Wonderland' one. So I thought I'd write this Hetalia version!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Once upon a time, there was a boy named Lovino. He had been raised by his mother, while his brother,  
Feliciano, was raised by their father, who lived deep in the woods.

"Lovino! Can you take this food to Feliciano. He's sick and your father hasn't returned yet." Lovino's  
mother said. Lovino sighed and grabbed the basket his mother handed him.

He put on the red cloak he would wear whenever he would go out, which had earned him the nickname  
"Little Red Lovi" from his mother and several others. God, how he hated that nickname. But, it wasn't  
going away anytime soon.

"Come home, soon! And don't talk to strangers!" Lovino's mother said.

"Mom, I'm not a little kid! You don't have to keep telling me that!" Lovino said. His mother was always  
so protective of him, but one day he would make her stop treating him like a baby.

After around thirty minutes, Lovino sat in the shade of a big tree to take a break. It was a long way  
to Feliciano's house, so it was good to just sit down.

"Hello." A voice said. Lovino looked up to see a man with dark brown hair and green eyes. He had wolf  
ears on his head, and a tail, which freaked Lovino out.

"Hello. Who and what are you?" Lovino asked. The man smiled.

"My name is Antonio. What's yours?" Antonio asked as he got closer to Lovino.

"My name is Lovino." Lovino said.

"What's in that basket of yours?" Antonio asked. Lovino glared at the wolf-man.

"Don't even think about it! This is for my brother! And I'm not even allowed to talk to you! So,  
goodbye!" Lovino said before running away.

Meanwhile...

Feliciano sneezed for the 100th time that day. He looked out his window and sighed.

"Hurry up, Lovino. I'm hungry..." Feliciano said. He heard his door open and rushed over, hoping to see  
Lovino. But stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Antonio standing in the doorway.

"W-what do you want?" Feliciano said. Antonio patted his head.

"Look, just go hide somewhere, and I promise not to gobble you up." Antonio said. Feliciano screamed  
and ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

Later...

Lovino knocked on Feliciano's door. However, he noticed it was unlocked.

"Hey, Feliciano! I'm here!" Lovino said. Silence.

"Feliciano? Are you alright?" Lovino asked.

"Yes! I'm fine!" A voice said.

That voice was not Feliciano's.

Lovino swallowed the lump in his throat. He slowly went upstairs to Feliciano's room, and saw Antonio  
wearing his brothers clothes.

"Hi, Lovino!" Antonio said trying to sound like Feliciano.

"Hi Feliciano. Since when did you have green eyes?" Lovino asked.

"Um... Maybe you should pay more attention to my face." Antonio said.

"Okay. But, since when do you have brown hair? I thought your hair was red." Lovino asked.

"Well... That doesn't matter." Antonio said.

"Can I ask something else?" Lovino asked.

"Sure." Antonio said.

"What did you do to the real Feliciano!?" Lovino shouted before jumping on Antonio and trying to choke  
him.

"Your brother? Oh, let's just say he's long gone." Antonio said. Lovino's eyes widened. Did he kill  
Feliciano!? Lovino punched Antonio in the face and ran downstairs.

"What do you want from me!?" Lovino shouted.

"Just give me that basket, Lovino. It won't hurt and it'll be over before you know it." Antonio said.  
Suddenly, Feliciano burst in, and at his side was a woman with short blonde hair and blue eyes, and a  
gun in her hand.

"That's him! Shoot him!" Feliciano said as he pointed at Antonio. The woman shot Antonio in the  
shoulder, and he quickly ran away to avoid getting shot somewhere else.

"Thank you so much! Lovino, this is my friend Luise." Feliciano said.

"Great, now you have more weird friends." Lovino said.

"Hey, be grateful. Who knows what that man-wolf thingy was going to do you!" Feliciano said.


End file.
